Ark 25/Episode 49: Approaching Trails
Disclaimer: This entire saga takes place in dragon kang. Because of the realm based differences, in real world time the saga happened in only an hour. Thank you ^_^ Participants Soon to be Connor XD.png|Connor Ryoji|link=Connor "Demon Eyes" Ryoji Hong.Meiling.600.835072.jpg|Yumi Ryoji|link=Yumi Ryoji 1f793a3ac561e3d9dae08d5db2f750fd.jpg|Ayame Xiaofang|link=Ayame Xiāofáng Xandu 18.jpg|Xandu Xiaofang|link=Xandu Xiāofáng Fanalis Corps colored.png|The Xiaofang The Next Morning Yumi: After Connor had busted his nut inside of her and he lay down beside his wife, the two cuddled up together under the sheets. Yumi was happy he was in a better mood and well they needed their rest for tomorrow…she stared at him a little longer before taking his lips in a sweet kiss. “I love you…” She murmured softly and nudged her face into his shoulder, showing just how tired she was. These trials…they’d face them together. She didn’t mind the mess between her legs, honestly they never really cleaned up after they were done….he knew how to put her to sleep with how amazing he dicked her down and soon enough she was dozing off while holding him close. Some hours later…before the sun arose, Yumi was woken out of her sleep…she wasn’t surprised though. It happened from time to time where she’d just wake up on her own way before necessary only to turn in Connors arm to either A: Get more comfortable or B: Jump him. This particular morning? Well…hazy blue hues focus their gaze on Connors lips before shifting in closer to kiss them softly. “Baby…” She whispers as if trying to warn him of whats coming as the sheets that were once keeping them warm were now in the way, tossing it off to expose his still naked body to her. Like a predator once more, she began to climb ontop of him, urging him to wake up with sharp nips to his neck and more kisses. “Connor. I wanna go again…” She whispers softly into his ear before biting it. These two they could fuck for hours….they could go for inhuman amount of rounds until they were completely drained to the point of exhaustion and to the point where they’d need an actual day to recover lost fluids and even chi. Though they did have trials of some sort to get through and she was supposed to meet her father later on in the morning…a naked Connor was just something she couldn’t pass up as full lips part to press to his abs, giving them light kisses before a sneaky smirk showed up, exposing sharp canines. “Hehehe…” Aligning her teeth to his pelvis bone, the one that protruded outwards a tad, she waited a moment before clamping her jaw down and biting on it hard, knowing how violent he could get but she wasn’t afraid of him if anything she enjoyed when he became feisty only adding to their fun. She’d sit up quickly just in case he had tried swinging at her before purring a dragon like rumble. “Baby…please?” Her dragon tail comes out, the smooth cool scales glistening like jewels as she would crawl off of him and turn around. Getting on all four and bending over so her supple creamy ass could hang in the air exposing that dip on her back, her tail curls under his chin and then seductively around a thick leg while spreading them further to present her willing pink cunt to him. Maybe a quickie? It wouldn’t be so bad….just a little bit more fun before their troubles began. Go Time Connor: “mmm’ Connor would’ve been laying on his back this morning, his head tilted to the right a bit, and his arms behind his head. He lay there resting, the trials were on his mind, but he decided to brave the stupid and outright horrendous trials that possibly awaited him for this day. At least on this morning, he’d have some time to sleep in a bit. Even though he knew yumi was going to have to leave him early that morning he wouldn’t fret or get upset. Just more time for him to mentally prepare for whatever these fire breathing bastards had to throw at him. Connor was dead ass sleep but he did feel a plush pair of lips push against his own. Maybe yumi giving him a kiss good bye? It was clear he didn’t want to wake up, not in the slightest. “Baby…” He’d vaguely picked this up but he thought nothing of it. She probably wanted to wake him up to say good bye, but she could let herself out right? Like was this necessary? Connor could feel her…nipping at him. “Connor. I wanna go again…” Nipping at his neck sharply and planting soft kisses on his chest. Surprisingly enough he was still actrually “sleep.” His subconscious registered what was going on but his conscious mind was telling him to just remain in rem sleep. Hell this could all be a dream for all he knew. He thought he was going to be able to do just that and get some rest until he felt something sharp nip into his lower pelvic area, and his eyes would’ve immidately winded up! His first instinct, as his body shot up, and his right hand glowed with that bright red coloration and the sparkles of foritifcation chi glittering around it as he was about to thrust his hand into what ever the hell was attacking him!...only to see a nude yumi with an adorable expression on her face. “Baby…please?” Connor’s expression went back to his usual scowl, except his eyes showed the weakness of sleep and his chestnut brunette hair was a complete mess. Connor would’ve begun rubbing his eye. “Ah geez Yu Yu I’m not the one who has to wake up early…” he watched her tail form from her body’s backside…uh oh. She was in THAT kid of lus. When ever the tail came out and she wasn’t angry she was horny…ah man. Connor watched as she turned her thick ass around and poked in in the air. Her tail tickiling his chin in a seductive fashion, activating his pink hues yet again as his head tilted upwards a bit. Her pink cunt exposed and he could already smell the residu…she was getting wet as is. Connor would’ve licked his lips. “Well…since you so gladly offered this early…” Connor would’ve sat up onto his knees, and made his way over to her position. Running his hands all over her rump behind, he’d jiggle it in place a few times. Watching it move…giving it a firm squeeze, before gripping his cock and slapping it on her buttcheek a few times. “Alright…here’s to the start of a good day.” He’d take hold of her arms, and with his cock now solid and stiff, push the head of it past the gates of her womb, but of course…she did wake him up. So the first thrust, was not only extra impactful, but it made one hell of a thunderclap against her ample ass as he’d leave himself pushed inside of her, her butt folding against his pelvis. He pulled himself from her, and took hold of her wrist, pulling her arms back, and now proceeding to pull himself from inside of her and push himself back in. his cock moved through her walls with some resisttence…it’s like she tightens back up over night or something, so of course breaking her back in is a thing. https://38.media.tumblr.com/23c1b1132ad607538428d943c84b16b9/tumblr_nqrmc0fyq11thrxwgo6_400.gif He’d grunt with each thrust, his powerful body literally attacking hers. He’d let go of one of her arms, and take hold of her dragon tail, wrapping it around his hand, like a rope, and with each thrust that pushed her away he’d pull her back by her tail, like a domesticated animal. His hand slapped across her ass between thrust every now and again. Ocean blue eyes widen a little in excitement when Connor agrees fooling around a little wouldn’t hurt. She watches him intently over her shoulder, wiggling her hips around tauntingly to get him over here faster as her tongue slips past parted lips in anticipation. “Nmmm…” Rough hands jiggle her ass, enjoying when his fingers massage the smooth flesh as she sighs in content. “I don’t mind losing a little bit of sleep…if I get to be with you like this…” He hoped for a good day and she smiled, agreeing before letting out a squeal. “Ah!!” Her wrists were taken back and her body slammed in to so roughly, it instantly sent her pussy into a spasm as it clamped on tight to the intruding meat. Her breasts bounced freely as her back arched, her head dipping down as long locks of red fell from her shoulders to hang around her face. After a couple of very thorough thrusts, her arm is let go and she catches her balance by placing her forearm down infront of her. Now with her shoulder positioned she could twist her upper body and watch him grab on to her tail only to use it for fucking as she cried out happily when he pulls on it, adoring when he did so. fb9a9911c7cde0262ebb659106ee32d1.gif The sound of her pussy juices being sloshed around inside made it apparent just how much in heat she was, and just how much she needed to be dicked down to settle the ache between her legs. She’d shift her body, closing her legs while her ass still hung in the air, which only tightened her womb. She squeezed her thighs together, her warm wet insides only hugging his dick closer with pink walls massaging the shaft with enticing strokes. Those sweet moans and weak whimpers would begin to echo through the room as her body heat rose, a flushed expression on the halflings face as she took her husbands pounding like a good little dragon, throwing her hips back with more force if only to feel the tip hounding at her cervix as she growls cutely, even a small flame blowing past soft lips. “Ugh Daddy harder…” Now with her legs closed and inbetween his legs, she’d lift her feet up to curl around his thighs to hold him closer to her as she enjoyed their morning sex and ravishing one another so erotically. That freakier side of her was coming out as was more of her dragon like features…perhaps it was from spending a night in dragon kang that was awakening her draconic side as blue hues shifted into narrowed slits and that purr turned more dragon like, rumbling in her chest to show just how much she was enjoying herself as her tail tightened on his arm. When she brought her upper body around a bit to hold his arm and and look back at her with that flushed expression on her cheeks, he’d narrow her eyes at his, a mixture between a hot pink glare and a lustful set of bedroom eyes. Her womb tightened, up around his cock and in reflex his own cock began tos well to it’s full size inside of oer womb. Her moans and whimpered went in a perfect melody of his own grunts and and sighs. “Damn you’re tight in the mornings…” He’d smirk a bit, loving every second of this. The moment she started throwing her hips back, Connor would’ve had to adjust his stance on his knees a bit. Girl had some “umph” when ever she was the one the pushed back on him. Sometimes she could catch him off guard, until he fixed himself up that is. . “Ugh Daddy harder…” Ahhhh that famed d-word that triggered his need to completely demolish her words, as she closed her legs and stuffed them inbetween his own. This made his eye twitch a bit as he could hear her occasional dragon growl of erotic entoxication…oh boy. He’d have to be careful or she’d become more of a savage them himself. Her tail squeezing his arm, as he kept up the thrust, but felt need to go faster. Heaven knows how long they had, and even wanting it to last there was still business. That being said, Connor would’ve put the pedal to the metal breathing through his nose, and slamming himself inside of her like a jack hammer! https://31.media.tumblr.com/1d51f211210c72a3553cd3a46772f364/tumblr_nqrm0wynNb1thrxwgo1_400.gif “TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP—“like a drummer to a snare drum, as his hips bombared her asscheeks with pure unbridled lust. His cock actually pushing agasint her cervix with a lovingly abusive force. “Come on, come on, come ooooooon” Connor would’ve released her arm, uttering “fuck it.” He’d release her arm, and take hold of her waist, mounting her against him and slamming himself into her repeatedly! His cock was oozing precum in large amounts, leaking around the rim of her opening, and making a bit of a noise mixture with her own fluids, and adding another sound effect to the medly of sex going on. http://web.archive.org/web/20150612010022/http://a.pomf.se/pwpxfu.gif “Almost there…keep it up Yu-Yu” Connor ‘s voice calm as he slapped her ass hard, not letting her slow down her roll for even a second. Every time she pushed back he’d push forward, trying to get his nut, and if he was doing his job right trying to give her, her nut as well for the day. A couple of the servant girls were indeed listening from behind the door as it was time to wake them, but they…dared not to go in, as the smell of sex was very strong from the room, and the floor was vibrating quite a bit. Finish Line Hit, Start The Day Yumis narrowed eyes widen before shutting tight when Connor got serious, as canines sharpened dangerously. She growled seductively yet with a tinge of power behind it too, withering under his dominating hold as toes with claws at the end of them now, curled happily in bliss. When shes mounted, that feisty dragoon side reached back to snap her jaw at him with some resistance but as soon as that jack hammer type of fucking came from her husband, Yumi finnaly subdued and she purrs once more, shivering from the impact alone as she rests on her breasts, her hips still airborne as she began to pant like a dragon in heat which….well that’s exactly what she was. Placing her arms down to keep her from tipping forward with every punch his dick was giving her womb, she continued to push back almost violently. Her ample ass smacking against his pelvis, the loud clap echoed throughout the room, melding with the noises her pussy made with how soaked she was in a symphony of erotic music that could almost be drowned out with her cries and moans. Connor was urging her, tempting her into reaching her climax and oh god was she ever fucking close! Flawless creamy skin was turning red with a coating of light sweat, her more thicker areas bouncing with a rippling effect as her cunt becomes numb from the punishment its receiving. “Almost there…keep it up Yu-Yu” That once numbing sensation was fading as something else was growing in the pit of her stomach and from within her walls as she starts to whine, warning him how close she was. “Ohh….oh fuck….Con….Co….” She couldn’t even finish saying his name as this orgasm that was knocking on her pussy was a hell of a climax that wouldn’t wait on her to be ready for it. The room only grew warmer and before long Yumi felt her orgasm forcing her body to go numb as she threw her head into the sheets and screamed though her breath was full of ember that burned through the sheets and filled the room up with smoke. Juices squirted out all over his cock and abs before pouring down her thighs as she went into a trembling frenzy, collapsing on to her side and panting to catch her breath. Her climax was busy pleasuring every inch of her from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes as she smiles in erotic satisfaction, left as a prime example of what it means to dick your girl down good… hentai girl fucked cum dripping gif 1231.gif “Ohh….oh fuck….Con….Co….” Connor head these words, and he knew what was coming, which is why he didn’t stop! Not for a single second or time frame, until he felt himself also about to bust as well! “There….we…go!” The moment he felt her pussy quiver around his cock, his hips started twitching at the washing feeling, and his cock would’ve stopped dead in motion, embracing her orgasim, and boom! Connor’s cock bulged up and spewed out the steaming hot liquid inside of her womb! He held her hips against his as her womb did all the work, milking his girth for everything it woud’ve been worth! He could see the smoke emenating from her mouth, and the room got quite misty, and smelled a tad burnt, as she fell over to her side, panting and laying down. Connor would’ve fallen backwards and watched his fluids spill out of her as he removed himself fromher. https://38.media.tumblr.com/14651a7adf41046e84302930dd3914f2/tumblr_nnlytc3ESR1thrxwgo4_400.gif Connor sat down, flat on his ass, with his legs spread open, and a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck with a look similar to someone with confusion. “Maaan oh man. You know some people might not be into that whole dragon thing you do, but I fucks with it mad hardcore.” Connor would’ve given her a thumbs up, as his cock began to soften up halfway, a tid bit of cum spilling out onto the sheets as he’d lean his head up and embrace the ambient air. There was a knock on the door, and connor would’ve looked to the side. “Oi. Enter.” The servant girls would’ve walked in, in there slave attire, with smiles on they’re faces and multiple clothing items in their arms. “G-good morning master Yumi! M-master Connor. Here are your clothing options for the day! If you don’t like these, we’ve put more for you to choose form in the bath area to better suit your liking if you wish. Oh and master Yumi, Lord Xamer has summoned you in the courtyard area. And Connor, Master Xandu wishes to visit you in the Training Hall.” Connor blinked a few times. “….Why?” “I. he wasn’t very clear, he just requested it.” “Yeah well, tell him that he can find me. I don’t do that summoning shit. The fuck he think this is.” Connor would get up and walk over to one of the girls, looking at the clothing selection. He found some badge sack pants, that reminded him of khakis, and he’d take one of the martial arts long sleeves gi’s and rip the sleeves off of it, and put it on, buttoning it up. “I’m gonna go into town and see if I can find Kin, maybe check up on some of progress really quickly. I’ll be back before noon baby girl.” Connor would lean over and plant a kiss on yumi’s forehead, before turning away and walking past the ladies. “I’ll let myself out. “ Connor would’ve waved the servants off, heading past the bathhouse and down the hall, remembering his way out with ease. Down Time Before Prime Time (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJpWTuAdBiw ) Connor would’ve made his way outside of the palace, and was making his way up the long road, back twaords the familer area he rememberd. He was just about to come up to the dirt road, his hands in his pockets, as he looked onwards ahead. The sound of footsteps crushing the grass each time he walked. It was peaceful…the sun seemed to glow extra bright out here rather than just the plane jane run of the mil sun that glowed out on earth. He hadn’t seen Kin or Leon, or the Highwind Bros. He’d been here helping and meeting yumi’s family and to have these trials all of a sudden? Bogus. None the less he got some super good sex out of it, so he wasn’t going to be complaining for a whiiiiiiiiiiiiiile. However as he was walking, something tipped him off. He couldn’t sense anything, but his akuma no honshintsu activated. This usually gives him three seconds to react to whatever may have entered his radius. “What is that…it’s…it’s fast.” The first second passes. Connor turns around to see Xandu of all peope. How did he not now. His fist was right at the tip of Connor’s nose. The second, second passed. Connor was on his third second, and he had to act FAST! Bending his body backwards as best as he could in his predicament, and narrowly avoding the fist to the nose. The real time commenced, and Connor would’ve just barely matrixed dodged his way out of that scenario! Xandu landing gracefully on his left foot as he stood and turned around twaords Connor. “You adjusted to my speed very quickly. How did you know?” Connor flicked his nose with his thumb. “Easy. Your face doesn’t have an emotion to it but you do feel. I could litealy feel your intent to hurt me. “ Connor pointed to his brain. “that lets me interrupt the strength of your attack. It’s hard to do unless you’re a hanyo.” Xandu would’ve stepped forward a bit. “Impressive. But not good enough. I summoned you because I wanted to talk to you about the trials coming your way.” Connor folded his arms. “I don’t care. I’m going to do them, and I’m not going to make a fuss about them either. If it’s what it takes to stay by Yumi’s side, it’s not a problem to suck it up.” “That’s why I’m here. I want you to succeed.” Connor furrowed his brow in surprise. “I was under the impression everyone hated me.” “They do. You’re not liked, and she herself has some pregidis against her but she is more accepted than you are. You’re an outcast, and mating with others outside of our race has always been absurd to me…but.” Xandu would’ve closed his eyes for a second. “There is a great deal of potential in my sister. I felt this…through those flames. It’s that human side of her that is going to push every ounce of her being to a level some take years to reach. I will help her discover that in time. You however, I had to teach a quick lesson to.” Connor scoffed. “ A quick lesson? Please. I’m already strong as shit, for me to learn anything new would be to much.” “Then fight me.” Connor would’ve picked his nose, and flicked the booger. “I’m sorry…did you say fight you? I hope you did because I’ve reeeeeeeeeeeally been meaning to kick your ass since you’ve tried to blind side me twice now.” Xandu would’ve spread his arms. And lower himself down, extending his right leg and bending his left leg, his right arm out and bent, and his left one bent close to him. ssj3_fighting_pose___sketch__by_2d75.jpg “Come at me with you’re strongest. Don’t hold back. This fight isn’t meant to be long, but I want to show you something they probably don’t on earth. You won’t survive these trials without it.” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6f_pBrCyJPk&index=2&list=PLYNBny7IRlVka5wfhbJrzQjPogaU9shs7 ) Connor would’ve smirked, and taken his own fighting stance. His arms in a modified boxing stance, except lower than usual, and his feet spread shoulder with apart. Connor's fighting stance.png “Yeah….I’m coming at you alright….READYYYYY!” Connor would’ve pushed a micropush out of his back and taken off with fury in his eyes! “GOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Connor would’ve rushed at Xandu with his right hand cocked back, in order to throw it straight to his face! As he came in however, Connor woud’ve stopped the punch right before it hit, and began shuffling his body in palce, afterimages being left as he maunvered, jumped, and slide from side to side, and up and down, trying to throw Xandu off of his guard. https://38.media.tumblr.com/838c98be4141fca276a6bf33ec487902/tumblr_nkxmfzwrjl1rt726yo1_400.gif “This is rather childish.” Xandu’s never changing expression matched how he felt, as he’d rear his right hand back and attempt to back hand connor! Connor would’ve thrown up his left forearm to block! He’d usually dodge, but he wanted to keep as close to Xandu as possible so that speed wouldn’t be a factor, but he had his eagle eyes on just in case! Connor would’ve tired to throw a 3 piece straight punch combination at his chest, and Xandu would’ve stopped every punch with his right hand, and punched Connor in the nose sending him slidding backwards on his feet! Connor took it, and grunted, gritting his teeth together before using another micropush to push himself twoards Xandu! Xandu got ready to throw a well timed kick but as he did, Connor would’ve used another micro push to push beneath himself, and flip over Xandu. “….” Connor landed from his flip a few feet Behind Xandu, and when he did, he’d micro push again coming in to kick Xandu in his back! Xandu would’ve stepped to the side, raising his right leg high into the air to avoid the kick only to bring it down on Connor’s gut! Connor’s body making a dent in the ground as he fell and hacked up some spit! “Gah…shit!” Connor would’ve rolled out of the way, but this time he’d come in faster than he had previously. “I can keep up with you Ryoji.” Connor would’ve used the Kaiju Titan palm! Also called the Stance Of Overpowering Annihilation, it is a highly offensive stance. This was Kin's sensei's signature stance before he took on His sensei and lost, taking his suggestion. Connor and Kin met up during the two years for a reunion, and exchanged martial tips like they'd originally meant to. Kin commented on a more effective way to throw his flurry of punches and as such taught connor this karate stance. In this stance, Kin's speed doubles with his hand strikes by that of 60 percent. Kin's hands move so quickly that it appears that he never moves them at all to those who arent to 0.001 of a second, using his hand in the knife hand positioning to deliver strikes of devastating proportions, attacking ones inner organs with destruction chi. Connor threw a series of at least 200 punches, and Xandu merely let each of them hit the palm of his hand, like he was swatting flies. Occasionally moving his head to the side to avoid another hit twoards his head! Connor would’ve looked flustered…but then he’d have smirked. He stopped the punching, and attempted a spinning roundhouse kick, followed up with another round kick! Xandu rolled over connor’s legs both times, only to shove his foot into connor’s throat, and lift him off of the ground, literally supporting his body weight on his foot alone. “You’re fighting skill. It’s admirable but very lack luster.” Connor would’ve smiled, and spoke though it was gurttled. “Speak for your self!” Connor would’ve raised his left hand and brought his fist into punch Xandu’s leg! “…ahh.” Xandu thought as Connor’s fist hit the front of his leg and BOOM!” Connor used a technique known as tagging. Connor can simply “tag” or “tap” his destructive chi to a person or thing, and let it sit there. If a person is aware of it, they can indeed dispel or rid of it should they have the means to do so. However once a person is “tagged” it will remain there for 2 post. This “tag” of destruction chi is utterly harmless in fact, after a certain time period it will disappear and begone. However if the user is to strike this “tag” with a push blast, the result would be the push blast pushing destructive chi through the body or object it was tagged on. For example if one were to “tag” a person on the shoulder, and then hit that shoulder with a push blast, destruction chi would travel through said shoulder destroying all mannor of bone, tissue, cell, and atom until it completely destroyed said shoulder and exploded outwards. This is a fairly new technique thus a person can only make up to 5 tags at once without dispersing the others. “I see.” Xandu thought back. “He tagged my leg the moment I even threw my foot at his neck. He must’ve done it when I was distracted.” The smoke cleared the area and as it did Connor would’ve stood there, with a smile on his face, and his fist balled, hunched over a bit. “I know I got em! Let’s see how big and bad you are with only one leg!” the smoke cleared, and Xandu would’ve been brushing off his pants leg. “These are very white, you should be careful of them.” Connor looked in shock. “The..the hell? That was dead on!” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIQdIVRjaxM&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlZDcKRtLlV-JKVQjMsIcoI&index=1 )Xandu would’ve begun to speak. “Horyu.” Connor blinked a few times. “Is that supposed to be some kind of technique or something? Is it learnable?” “You already know it. It’s just not established as a principle in your mind.” Connor sighed. “I don’t get it. I can’t defend against something like that…” Xandu placed a hand on his hip and spoke. “That is stupid. The problem with most chi practioners, is that they often don’t know how to defend against something they create. Nothing is ever original, only replicated and changed around from somewhere else. For instance. Your chi base is destruction chi I can see. It matches you, and your aptitude for it. However what would you do if someone hit you with that method hm?” Connor looked away for a second. “Well…other peoples chi has a hard time passing through my body so I’d probably survive it.” “Survive is not the same as defending. If someone hit you with destructive chi in it’s purest. How would you defend. “ Connor remained silent with a scowl on his face. “Exactly. Horyu was invented specifically for that purpose. One of the basic four chi principles. Once a person has had their Chi nodes opened, they must learn to keep their Chi from leaking away from their body. Horyu (Hold) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having Chi flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid, which is how chi feels on the regular. Having a shroud of Chi surround the body is the most basic defense against the chi based attacks from other users of Chi. Horyu maintains youthful vigor and reduces one's aging; since the energy powering the body no longer leaks away, one can keep the body from breaking down and deter the aging process. Through frequent meditation, one can improve the quality of their Horyu. This is something every chi user learns to do at base. “ Xandu continued on. “The problem is that no one teaches this. It is a simple technique, that requires the bare minimum of chi to preform , depending one’s nature of course. I merely applied it to my body to stop it from being obliterated.” Connor scratched his head.”I though destruction chi could destroy anything.” “It can. Something like that would’ve been more effective on someone who didn’t use fortification or destruction chi themselves. Base chi shrouding is a good defense, but destruction chi is a molecular occurrence, that needs either the same or it’s polar opposite to stop. Hence why I myself, can stop it.” Connor nodded. “So…I can do that too?” Xandu nodded. “Yes. However your chi base’s nature effects your shroud. Look at your palm.” Connor looked at his hand. It was bleeding, like some of the tissue had been singed right off. “you touched my shroud. Destructive properties apply. If you had fortification your Horyu would be solid as steel and hard to break, even for destructive chi. If you had physical chi, it would be a half inch above the skin, only adding to the durability of their bodies. Alterative users would use whatever substance they produce, and mental users would have a constantly moving shroud. They might even have a sensory based aptitude, allowing them to sense attacks that enter their range easier than the other classes.” Connor sat down on the ground, now eger to learn. “Teach me some more about these principles.” Xandu nodded, and placed his hands on his hips. “There are a total of four in all. Horyu. Kakasu. Tenkai and Ban. We all use these principles every day but have no knowledge of what they are exactly, so we tend to forget the basic things we know by instinct as in your case. I am a hadou master, because when I was young I studied these before I learned to breathe fire. Out of everyone in my family I have the third strongest roar, next to my father and his brother, my uncle.” “You’re a regular old golden boy aren’t ya…tch. What are the other ones about.” “Kakasu”. Xandu started. “Is a good one. While Horyu allows a user to keep Chi from leaking away from their body, Kakusu (Hide) stops the flow of Chi from their body altogether. By closing all of their Chi nodes, the user is able to stop almost all outflow of their Chi like water from a valve. Since the user is no longer surrounded by their own Chi, they are more sensitive to the Chi of others. This can be useful when tracking another person and it will also prevent other users of Chi from noticing them. Kakusu can also be used to relieve fatigue, since it forces the body's external layer of Chi to be fully contained within. However, since Kakusu involves shutting off one's Chi, it can be dangerous due to it leaving the body defenseless against any Chi attack. Even a weak attack enhanced with Chi could do massive damage. There’s a method known as Suterusu Ki, which is a stem from this principal. An advancement you could say. “Next there is Tenkai. Tenkai (Expand) is a direct application of Horyu. Since a user is capable of keeping Chi from leaking away from the body, it's also possible for them to produce more Chi around themselves without having to worry about losing it. Tenkai focuses on outputting a high amount of Chi and keeping it on the body, expanding the size and in of it. If Horyu is considered to be purely defensive, then Tenkai typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's physical Strength and durability and provides a large pool of Chi for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use. This comes into play when people use big moves, or are “powering up” so to speak.” Connor nodded, taking it all in and only needing to hear it once for that matter. “Last is Ban. Ban (Release) is the release or transmission of one's Chi so it can be projected to carry out a certain function. In essence, Ban is one's personal expression of Chi that creates a special and unique paranormal ability (colloquially called a Chi Ability). A good Ban should reflect a person's own character; one can never truly master Chi if they only copy other people's abilities. Basically this is a label for what a “chi technique” is like a push blast or a wave of fire. Basically all Xiaofang share the Ban of fire usage, because that is how our family expresses our power most of the time. These four principles are the basis of everything that is manipulating chi. Those trials are going to push you mentally and physically so you must be ready to use everything about the basics you know to help keep from exerting yourself. Stand u and show me your Horyu.” Connor grunted. “Didn’t really want you to teach me anything…but okay.” Connor would’ve stood up and closed his eyes. “Release the aura…but contain it.” Connor’s chi aura would’ve began to flow from his body. In other realms, his energy can be red or blue but it’s usually gold showing his energies in check. His gold aura shrouded off of his body quite a bit. “Focus.” Xandu said. “let it flow around your body only. Not the area.” Connor nodded, and furrowed his brow a bit, the aura forming around him and every hump and bump about him. “Like this right?” Xandu nodded. “See what I mean? You’ve been doing this for years, but it never had definition until now. Now you can make something from this. Let’s go through the others, and as a bonus, I’ll teach you one applied version of one of these principals that will help you in the long run. I’d teach you the others but I’m saving those for my sister.” Connor nodded. “Alright. We’ve got time…” The Truth About Origins Yumi had spent the rest of the morning walking along the gardens with her father…and just as he promised, he’d explained everything. Where she came from, who her mother was and what she was like. What had happened to her but still….there was a chunk of her life missing after she was thought to be dead and Xamer simply told her she must have suffered some head trauma. “You’ve been alive for a good 80 years. The fact you only remember 9 of them is troubling. I know you wonder the type of woman you were before you met your human parents but I can assure you…you probably didn’t change much. You have this good in you, Yumi I can feel it.” They both stop walking as Yumi plays with a rather large tri colored flower, hanging low enough for her to do so as she listens. “I can reverse the amnesia, make you remember but so many years forgotten…it might do more damage than good if I force it. But at the same time it doesn’t seem like it’s going to come back soon.” She listens to him before looking and speaking curiously. “If you do….will it change me? Will I look at things differently? How I was meant to…what if I was a horrible person? Or stuck up with no values and I….what if I think of Connor differently? What if I fall out of love with him because—“ Xamer would laugh, interrupting her before placing massive hands on his daughters shoulders and flashing her a giant smile. “Yu. You are my daughter that alone should be proof you are none of those things. You have a piece of your mother in you as well and she was….Ahh she was beautiful, Yumi. There is no way you took up the bad side of humans no I don’t believe that. I am happy you are half human I feel as if…my other children lack….they lack compassion. All dragoons do to be honest….it isn’t in our nature to show compassion only power and courage. Compassion though not so much…it isn’t as if we can’t we just don’t. But you….you’re different and there is nothing wrong with that. I know you’ll make me proud today in these trials. After they are done with…if you still feel strongly about knowing the rest of your past, I will unlock it for you and we’ll do it together. And I know that husband of yours wont let you just fall out of love with him. Hes much like your old man.” He boasted, rubbing his beard while Yumi just smiled softly, leaning in to her fathers arm that was still on her shoulder. “Thank you…for everything.” She murmured softly. Xamer merely nodded and hugged her close as they continued their walk. “Although…I do think I was a bit more handsome than him. Daddys are always more handsome than their daughters mates after all!!” Yumi couldn’t help the laugh as she agreed happily. In the side lines though….was Ayame, watching with jealousy. How could he…so what if she was his daughter?! That didn’t mean anything, Yumi was NEVER around! She didn’t grow up in this family she was still just a stranger to this family! Why was everyone so damn welcoming?! She could be some sort of crazed lunatic bent on destroying their family! On top of that…. “She’s human.” Xaviers voice surprised Ayame as she turned narrowed hues to her cousin. “Yeah…and?” She said, rudely. Xaiver ignored her attitude and leaned on the golden railing with a smooth smile. “We know what their kind do to one another….they’re useless. They’re so behind on everything….they’re a joke all the other realms enjoy laughing at….the least evolved and the slowest race out there. Took them millions of years to even get remotely advanced and still look at how pathetic they are.” Ayame frowned and crossed her arms with a huff. “No kidding. I don’t trust her….” “She is family, Ayame. We protect our own and we take care of them…I don’t like her mate. If we get rid of the…problem, Yumi can grow into a fine dragoon. She belongs here with us. Going back to the human world will only further damage her growth.” Ayame couldn’t care less!! Although….separating her from that gross husband was appealing to her. Yeah…Yumi wanted to be a part of this family so damn bad…fine. But Ayame was going to have fun in the process…..She smiled slyly and nodded. “I agree, cousin. We should do her the favor….” Meanwhile, Shina would listen in on her brother and younger cousin with arms crossed and a suspicious frown…she kept close to the shadows of the hall, as they spoke…. “Hm.” Without another word, she turned and left….this was very unsettling but she did not meddle, she simply did damage control when the deeds were already done and blowing up in peoples faces. Later that day, Yumi was being prepared for the trials as Shina stood close to her side yet out of the servants ways as they readied her. “The trials aren’t going to be easy…honestly? Theyre more meant to kill you than to see if you’re worthy. It isn’t about being worthy, it’s about the true spirit of being a XiaoFang dragoon or any warrior dragoon….the spirit of survival, of guts and courage. It’s going to be barbaric and in no way enlightening or mystical. Personally I don’t even like calling them trials….more like…mm….” She swirled her finger around locks of red hair as she thought on it. “Savage obstacle courses? Yeah, that’s a good way of putting it.” Yumi listened on with a frown as one servant would rub her with a sponge covered in something that smelled like…charcoal? With a hint of earth though it didn’t leave any dirt residue on her. Another two were busy adjusting the golden plate of armor on to her breasts and stomach, aligning it to fit her properly. A servant behind her was braiding pieces of her hair and placing it in a neat design. “Think tough. Don’t try to be smart or think theres some sort of trick to passing these cause there isn’t. It’s just about survival and lots of balls, hun.” Yumi nodded slowly, before looking to the side…It was still abit unsettling though she’d participated in games like these before…she hoped Connor was alright in his preparations. Catching On Quick A bright golden glow emenated off of Connor’s body as he kept his eyes closed. A vein popping from his forehead, as he was focusing all of his chi to shroud around his body, while at the same time not letting a single bit of it escape either. Just a perfected, solid shroud, and with the knowledge of fortification chi it was a lot easier than what it could’ve been! Connor released a breath, and stood there for a moment with a gold glow streaming off about half an inch off of his skin. tumblr_nq3p5srlH71ux9dfjo1_500.gif “Haaaaaa…..” Xandu would’ve nodded. “There that’s it. You’ve used Tenkai and Kakasu to expand and hold your chi around your body. Thanks to your destructive chi’s properties, you may be able to use that in better ways than you initially thought.” Connor would’ve waved his hand through the air a couple of times. “I feel…faster. A lot faster. And lighter.” Connor would jump in place a bit before jumping….like REALLY jumping, and skyrocketing hundereds of feet into the air! “Sheesh! I don’t know if this is the omega gene effect or….”He got his answer however when he kept skyrocketing hundereds, no thaousands more feet into the air, so far, some the palace started to look like a lego block! “OKAY! ENOUGH OF THAT!” Connor would’ve sprouted his wings and stopped his ascention. Flapping them in mid flight, to hover over one spot, rather than continue his ascencion. Xandu would’ve made his way up as well, his draconic wings popping out of his back and flapping him upwards as well. “You should be weary. If you hadn’t stopped yourself you could be halfway out of the atmosphere by now. What I was telling you was the reason you feel faster is your chi nature and how you’ve harnessed it. Your destruction chi is so potent, that you destroy the forces around you that normally restrict the human body from moving a fast as it needs to.” Connor blinked a few times. “Forces? Like…pressure and stuff?” Xandu nodded with that same expression. “Pressure. Friction. Air resistance. These are factors that can determine how something travels through the physical plane of matter. Your shroud destroys what hinders your movements, essentially making you in every sense of the word faster. Used in short burst you’d be like a shadow on the playing field.” Connor looked at the glow for a second, and clenched his fist. “I bet if I mixed in my fortification chi, like a blade, I could become aerodynamic to couldn’t I.” “Correct. In combination you’d be very fast. Almost as fast as me. It’s better than using that micopush method of yours to boost yourself in a direction you can only control so much. Now you can move how you want and at your own whims.” Connor would release the shroud, and look back to Xandu. “Thanks. I had no idea that the basics of manipulating chi was a thing. I bet I can get through my battles half as easy now.” Xandu nodded and began floating down and Connor followed. “Will this help me any at all today?” “Possibly. That depends on what you can and can’t do in those trails. Speaking of which it’s almost time to get back, so lets go.” Connor nodded. “Right.” The two began walking down the path to head back to the palace, not being very far off before. Xandu would’ve spoken. “Ryoji. Do you love Yumi.” Connor kept walking without saying a word. “More than I love anything or anyone else.” “You answered with no hesitation. I trust you. Stick by her, or I’ll have your heart on my next dinner dish.” “Same goes to you. Don’t let these guys push her around. Sure she’s a tough girl, but you’re the big brother regardless. It’s you’re job to look out.” Xandu was quiet for a moment to ponder on that thought. “To look out.” He repeated in his head, that stare straight ahead at the palace. “Where are these trials being held anyway Xandu?” Xandu would’ve stopped them outside the palace doors. He’d point to what looked like a tall TALL volcano. “There. That is where the trials will be taking place. Inside of that volcano. I’m forbidden to tell you much else, except that this…this is a test of true grit. If you love her as much as you say you do, then you need to be ready…and keep that thought of loving her in your head no matter what happens.” Connor nodded. Walking inside a couple of the servant girls would’ve come up to Connor. “Excuse me but we’ve been told to prepare you for the trials to come. Would you mind coming to your quarters to undress?” “Yeah I would.” Connor would’ve taken off his shirt and handed it to the servant girls. “You can take for me. I don’t need any prep.” Connor would run his hands through his hair, slicking it back for a moment before letting the brown locks fall forward. “Let’s do this.” “I’ll take you to the grounds.” Xandu stated, walking them towards the giant towering volcano like structure. Connor was nervous….but he knew it needed to be done none the less. Time of The Trials The Volcano was of course….very volcano like. But Yumi had never been to one before and the energy she felt from it was overwhelming. It was dormant but the heat radiating off of it was almost unbearable….well to those who couldn’t take it but dragoons wouldn’t really be bothered by it. Yumi was being led by the soldiers who all wore gold plated armor as she did, all lined up on either side of her with their weapons held tightly to their side of swords and shields. The villagers were either following behind or in front of them waiting for them to pass with lively music playing and thousands of flower pedals being thrown on them with cheers and encouragement. They didn’t seem barbaric or eager to watch Yumi and Connor get murdered by these trials if anything their faces were full of pure excitement and positive energy, the people of Martivir wanted the young couple to succeed! Sure the Xiaofang family and the dragoon soldiers were known as the barbarians of the east but only on the battle field….her people were after all living in a large city named “Peace.” Lord Xamer had done his best to give his people a good home and even with all the bloodshed of the fallen enemies, he only did it to keep the peace for his people. Speaking of, the royal family were currently up ahead of the parade on their thrones as theyre carried by strong men. Ayame was frowning and ignoring the cheers while Shina merely waved politely to her people and threw treasures their way. Xavier of course was winking at all the women he made eye contact with and giving them all charming smiles. Xamer, on the biggest throne cheered back to his people and bellowed his larger than life laugh and grin. When Connor was finally caught up with Yumi they walked together and she smiled to him. “This brings me back…remember in the dark zone? When we faced that crazy tribe of cannibals? Kind of feels like this….yet pretty confident they won’t eat us if we fail. Maybe.” She looked on with an amused expression. “Well they won’t eat me anyway.” She joked to ease the obvious tension. The weather wasn’t bad…at all. The sun was shinning, the clouds were lazily floating about and there was even a slight breeze picking up to cool them off…until they reached the mighty volcano. It was massive!! All black rock with the strong smell of ash and centuries old rock…people would circle around it and continue to cheer all the while the royals would enter by a cave at the bottom of the giant rock. Yumi looked to Connor and took his hand before being led further inside…there were torches attached to the walls of the cave lit a flame to guide them deeper and deeper inside….and when they reached the end. Yumi had to squint her eyes from the blast of brightness coming from whatever it was. The soldiers all spread out and Yumi could see full well what it was….a lake of lava as far as the eye could see. Towering above it were scattered pillars of rock all looking like theyd collapse under any tiny bit of pressure and go soaring down to the scorching pool of molten liquid below. The rocky pillars all lead to the end of the lava where Yumi assumed was the next trial as she could just see another cave with stairs to them that led upwards. sample-c7e8d127622def93ae42d754b97a8d41.jpg “Oh boy…” She said as theyre turned to face the current set of thrones with Xamer in the middle, his son on one side and his daughter on the other. “Village of Martivir! We are here today for a test of strength! The trials are going to be completed by none other than my eldest daughter, Yumi Xiaofang Ryoji!!! And her mate Connor Ryoji!! We are here as audience and to encourage their success! May they do their very best and may the souls of the fallen soldiers of past wars guide them to victory!!” The crowd goes crazy, cheering them on from the side lines as the volcano had steps made of stones where the villagers could sit and watch all along the walls of the volcano…Yumi lifted her head to see what was above them but there was nothing but a ceiling of rock blocking her view…there were levels to this volcano then…each one probably worse than the other. Awesome…. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJKVrcEcnEE&index=3&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlQVpe8xfJPnsRI2lEbpVyi ) Connor could see the festivities from afar beginning to kick off already. An annoyed expression on his face none the less, as he still had his doubts about this entire process, and the sole fact that he didn’t even want to be here at the moment, but he’d bare it. He’d bare just to get the chance to go home with Yumi and continue their simple lifestyle together. No complications, just him and her. Seeing the whole family give waves and gratitude and having treasure thrown at them left and right, made Connor a wee bit envious. He’d kill to have treasures thrown his way back on earth, shit. It’s hard out here hustling for your next meal each day, especially if you don’t always like to eat raw food. Connor would’ve eventually found Yumi and she caught up to him finally. Holding her hand he’d give her a reassuring smile, even if him himself wasn’t very sure of the situation at hand, he was willing to give it a try. “This brings me back…remember in the dark zone? When we faced that crazy tribe of cannibals? Kind of feels like this….yet pretty confident they won’t eat us if we fail. Maybe.” Connor shook his head and laughed a bit, remembering they did have a bit of a time with those damned tribesman. “Well they won’t eat me anyway.” Connor quickly gave her the shifty eyes before nudging her with his elbow. “don’t even joke that like asshole. I could very well kick the bucket here at any moment. Then again. Even I’m not to sure on that subject. “ Connor would’ve scratched his chin with his free hand and looked up for a second. “Ah well. Let’s see how it goes. The quicker the better. “ Arriving at the volcano after a short while, Connor would’ve whistled. “Pretty sure…this has “death” written all over it. Like who even puts a volcano this big here…” Connor complained off the bat, as he and yumi would’ve began to walk down a long and dark tunnel, just to come to a bright light at the end, and they’d see!....lava. lots and lots of lava. Streaming around stone pillars, that didn’t look a lick of stable, and there were support columns that touched to the top of the area they were in! The lava began to swirl and stir a bit, and while there was a lovely crafted audience section way ward of the action, there were ROCKS falling from the ceiling and splashing into the heated pit below. Connor would’ve flicked his nose with his thumb. “I got this….” “Village of Martivir! We are here today for a test of strength! The trials are going to be completed by none other than my eldest daughter, Yumi Xiaofang Ryoji!!! And her mate Connor Ryoji!! We are here as audience and to encourage their success! May they do their very best and may the souls of the fallen soldiers of past wars guide them to victory!!” Connor would’ve growled a bit. ”Don’t you people have anything better to do! This shouldn’t be a social spectacle by any means!” Connor would’ve piped down as he saw Xander step forth and begin to speak. “Welcome one and all! We’re gathered here as you know to test the merit and grit of this young couple today the traditional Xiaofang way! First. They will face a test of perseverance and patience in the face of danger!” Xander would’ve pointed to the dragon eggs close by the start of where Connor and Yumi were. “These are the new born eggs of the dragoness that lies in the pits of this Rocky Homestead. They’re quite hefty and un-lift able by mortal men and women. However you so choose to carry these children, you must cross these troves of fire and brimstone until you reach the other side and cross safely.” Connor would’ve laughed out loud. “HA! THAT’S IT?! MAAAAAN I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY I WAS SWEATING! Don’t worry babe I can carry both of those eggs by my-“ Connor would’ve seen one of the tall and large stone columns begin to crumble beneath the weight of the rock and fall into the lava. The lava being stirred around like a pitcher of kool-aid, as streams of it splashed up and over the standing platforms, turning them even more black from the heat than they already were! Occasionally the lava would’ve produced giant molten projectile rocks that crashed into the platforms and brought them down swiftly, and with little to any resistance at all! Connor swallowed hard for a second. “Hey um. So Yumi ah. You know marriage is a very VERY strong word. I think we shou-“ “Connor! Yumi! Come forth. Bring me thy hands!”Xader’s voice bellowed and the people got silent. They knew what was coming next! Connor would’ve moved and motioned them to head that way and as they did, Xander would have one of the slave girls hold up a bowl made of stone, which had an ooey black substance inside of it. “Bit your thumbs, and pierce the flesh. Once you do, place your hands inside of this bowl. For these trials you must rely on your brawns and your wits. Your other powers are not necessary nor tolerated.” Connor would’ve nodded, and bit into his thumb, drawing a bit of blood and putting his hand in. if yumi did the same, once their hands were in, their veins would’ve temporarily turned black, showing through their skin for a moment. “This is the blood of the dragon of smog. It’s a toxin used to kill the ethereal energies inside of a person temporarily. This will be advent for the first two trials! On the third you may let lose ASSUMING you make it that far.” Connor sighed, and shrugged. “Bruh I don’t even care no more at this point.” “With that said!” Xander raised his hands high into the air. “Grab your dragon eggs! And let! The trials! BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!” Connor would’ve popped his neck from side to side, and jogged over to where the eggs were at! Squatting down, he’d lift one…but boy was this shit heavy! “Grr…tch! Wow! This feels like at least 20 tons!” Connor thanks to his natural physique was resistant to increased weights but even then 20 tons is still 20 motherfucking tons. Connor would’ve placed one of the eggs on his shoulders, and looked to Yumi. “I uh. I’m gonna go first. Test the waters…well the lava first. If I don’t make it, don’t imitate my jump!” Connor would’ve stepped back a few feet and ran forward, only to leap high into the air! 20 feet at the most so he’d land on a platform! However the moment he did, the platform began to crumble into rocky like power, and to save himself and the egg, he’d toss the egg up into the air with a grunt! The pillar collapsing he’d leap and dig his fingers and toes into the rock of the next platform only to begin climbing up the side of it like a mad man before he’d made it up just in time to catch the egg! The crowed cheered and roared, and connor sighed a sigh of relief, before back stepping an oncoming rock, that nicked off a good chunk of the platform he was on to. Only for him to look up and see rocks! ROCKS EVERY-GOD-DAMN-WHERE! He’d even taken a step forward to avoid a stream of lava. “Why did I get married…dear lord why did I get married.” To Be Continued... Category:Ark 25 Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Sex Category:The Last Dragon Saga Category:The Eternal Shade Saga